El fin
by prinsesita100
Summary: -hera … Alemania sabe mejor que la pasta- contesto Italia sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Alemania Tú me levantas... A más de lo que puedo ser nadie recordara este 21 de marzo del 5199 el mundo herido llego al fin maldita ambición insaciable.


Hetalia es de sus respectivos dueños ni los personajes ni la canción (la canción se llama "You Raise Me Up" y desconozco el cantante o-o) solo la historia es de parte de mí retorcida imaginación :P disfruten he… hay PASTAAAA! y VODKAAAA! gratis para los que comentan xDDD _

El cielo estaba rojo el mundo estaba presenciando su fin después de todo tanta guerra y contaminación… realmente el mundo duro mucho para soportar todos los deseos egoístas de la humanidad todo el mundo sabía que esto ocurriría solo lo empujaron en sus pensamientos más profundos ¿por qué preocuparse por el mañana?...

Algunas naciones y países se juntaron para hablar sobre el inevitable fin

-todo esto es tu maldita culpa- grita enojado América a Rusia

-pero si el que más contamina eres tu América o no recuerdas las bombas atómicas América-contesta Rusia con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos – ¿no recuerdas la segunda guerra mundial? da o no Japón-

-por favor eso… quedo en el pasado- dijo Japón bajando la mirada después de todo mucha de su gente murió ese 6 y el 9 de agosto de 1945 fue su límite.

-no estamos aquí para pelear hay que pensar en soluciones antes que sea demasiado tarde- gritaba Alemania tratando de poner orden

-soluciones? Que malditas soluciones Alemania es el fin no podemos hacer nada!- gritaba Inglaterra histérico mientras tiraba su taza de té

-maldición!... no quiero morir! Maldición!- gritaba romano

-roma….- le abrazo España envolviendo a roma con sus brazos por primera vez no tenia su característica sonrisa y por primera vez romano acepto abiertamente su abrazo mientras ocultaba su cara en su pecho

-que quieren que ágamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados?- gritaba Prusia que aun que ya no sea una nación sigue ahí

-que sugieres Prusia?- le contesto Austria mientras tomaba su té

- algo más que quedarme sentado bebiendo té- le grito Prusia mientras le tiraba el té exaltado

-pero no tenias que tirarle el té de esa forma tan grosera!- le gritaba Hungría mientras recoge los pedazos de porcelana

-no te preocupes -dice Austria mientras se acomoda sus lentes de forma calmada

-o sea esto no es genial- dice nervioso Polonia mientras cruza las piernas

-dejen ya de discutir-aru- hablo china reteniendo a americana para que no se le echara en enzima a Rusia pero debido al forcejeo China termino cayéndose de espaldas

- I am sor…- América no termino de disculparse ya que Rusia le pego en el rostro

- pero que te pasa- grito Inglaterra mientras ayudaba a América a levantarse

- Todos cállense no me dejan pensar- grito Francia

-tu cállate Francia- grito Inglaterra

- a mi no me callan!- se levanto Francia

-tal vez es el único día que nos veremos y aun a si seguimos peleando!- grito Alemania y al momento todos callaron

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;

When troubles come and my heart burdened be;

Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come and sit awhile with me.

(Cuando estoy deprimido y, oh mi alma, tan cansada;

Cuando los problemas vienen y mi corazón agobiado;

Entonces, me quedo quieto y espero aquí en el silencio,

Hasta que llegas y te sientas un rato conmigo.)

La melancólica vos de Italia del norte llamo la atención de todos

-Italia….- Alemania miro atentamente Italia que aun en esa situación seguía con esa sonrisa

-frenello este… no es el momento de cantar…- contesto roma ya más calmado y arrastrando cada palabra después de todo se sentía cansado

-¿Por qué no? desde que tenemos conciencia nunca hemos podido juntarnos todos sin que haiga un problema de por medio al menos quiero ser feliz con todas las personas que más amo, esto terminara hoy y todos lo sabemos- contesto Italia abriendo los ojos como pocas veces lo hacia y regalándole una tierna y sabia sonrisa

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;

You **raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**

**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

(Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas;

Tú me **levantas, para caminar sobre los mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros;**

**Tú me levantas ... A más de lo que puedo ser**.)

Italia sonrió al ver como Alemania y Japón cantaban con el después de todo son muy importantes para él y empezó a recordar como formaron La potencia del eje como huía de los entrenamientos de Alemania, como probo los onigiris de Japón las noches que pasaba junto con Alemania por un mal sueño que tenia y como Japón le prestaba esos mangas que tanto le gustaba leer que aunque ya no hubiera una alianza de por medio… seguían viéndose cada semana de cómo podía decir abiertamente que no Alemania ni Japón si no que Ludwig y Kiku eran sus dos grandes amigos

Y Feliciano agarro las grandes y cálidas manos de Alemania y Alemania agarro las delicadas y blancas manos de Japón

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**

**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

(**Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas;**

**Tú me levantas, para caminar sobre los mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros;**

**Tú me levantas ... A más de lo que puedo ser**.)

Y América dejo de pensar solo en sí y canto con ellos tomando la mano de Japón y tomar con la otra mano las de Inglaterra mientras América le sonrió como cuando era una colonia pequeña y el era si hermano mayor Inglaterra entendió entonces que aunque fuese independiente seguía siendo ese niño que cuido aquel que le hizo dejar de ser un bandalo y ser lo que es ahora y canto con ellos poco a poco cada país se tomo de la mano con el de alado y empezó a cantar

**There is no life - no life without its hunger;**

**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;**

**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,**

**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.**

**(No hay vida - no hay vida sin su hambre;**

**Cada inquieto corazón late tan imperfectamente;**

**Pero cuando llegas y me lleno de asombro,**

**A veces, creo vislumbrar la eternidad.)**

Rusia pensó en sus hermanas que aunque no estuvieran ahí sus recuerdos si, como Ucrania le regalo esa bufanda que tanto quería solo por que el tenia frio y como Bielorrusia estuvo con él cuando creyó que todo el mundo lo había abandonado… si definitivamente va a extrañar a sus hermanas, China le apretó mas la mano queriendo subirle el ánimo y Rusia solo le miro dándole una sonrisa agradecida,

-China… te quiero- le confesó Rusia

-aru…- se sonrojo China

-Sabes China no se adonde iremos pero deseo que sea un lugar cálido y con muchos girasoles y espero estés ahí- le confesó Rusia

China solo asistio sonrojado

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**

**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

**(Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas;**

**Tú me levantas, para caminar sobre los mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros;**

**Tú me levantas ... A más de lo que puedo ser.)**

-ahh en serio nunca imagine presenciar eso- señalo Inglaterra a Rusia y China

-Inglaterra-le llamo América y Inglaterra solo le vio para que sepa que le pone atención

-te amo- le confeso América mientras desviaba la mirada

-he como que he…- no podía decir nada Inglaterra solo se sonrojo y asistió y América supo que ese era un si

-o el amour- suspiro Francia al ver la escena de, aunque no lo parezca, amigo Inglaterra y América–me pregunto si al terminar todo te veré mi amada…- Canada y España le regala una de sus sonrisas para animar a Francia después de unos momentos España sintió un dolor en su mano izquierda con la que romano le apretaba con mucha fuerza

-bastardo no mires a otro lado maldición!- le gruño romano sonrojado y celoso por la falta de atención

-Eres tan lindo cuando te pones celoso!- le contesto alegremente el español

-ósea mas te vale que no me sueltes he si no te vestiré de rosa a si muy cool - Polonia apretó mas el agarre de la mano de Lituania este solo rio nervioso mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Polonia

-_Grecia-san desearía verlo solo por última vez…_- piensa Japón sin saber que en algún lugar del mundo esta Grecia pensando exactamente lo mismo de su Japón

-señor Austria- le llamo Hungría

-¿Si?- contesto Austria que estaba a su lado izquierdo

-yo… le aprecio más que una amistad- le confesó Hungría

- Hungría yo…- hablo Austria

-EL GRANDIOSO YO NO TENIA QUE PRENCENCIAR ESTO- les dijo Prusia con uan cara de fastidio que estaba al lado derecho de Hungría

-grr tenias que arruinarlo- le grito Hungría después soltó un largo suspiro

-Señor Austria yo comprendo – en ese momento Hungría soltó la mano de Austria y Prusia y las unió para después desplazarse al lado derecho de Austria

-Hungría pero que…- Austria paro al sentir como los dedos de Prusia se entrelazaban con la suya este solo desvió la mirada dejándose hacer

-al asombroso yo le gustan los señoritos- confeso Prusia con una sonrisa ladiada

-jum- pronuncio Austria sin separar sus manos y Hungría solo sonrió tristemente después de todo muy en el fondo siempre supo que Prusia ganaría

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;**

**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

**(Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas;**

**Tú me levantas, para caminar sobre los mares tormentosos;**

**Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros;**

**Tú me levantas ... A más de lo que puedo ser.)**

-hey! West mira el grandioso yo le gano a Hungría- grito Prusia con superioridad al mismo tiempo que Hungría le da un sartenazo

-idiota- suspiro Austria

-idiota- suspiro Alemania al ver como Hungría golpeaba a su hermano

-bueno al menos estamos todos con las personas que queremos y amamos- suspiro Italia – n ene Alemania mira- le llamo Alemania volteo resibiendo un beso de Italia al principio Alemania no sabía qué hacer para después corresponder el beso de su Italia

-hera … Alemania sabe mejor que la pasta- contesto Italia sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de Alemania ante su beso

-q..que..?- contesto Alemania, Italia solo volvió a besarlo

-si mejor que la pasta- confeso Italia, Alemania solo suspiro bueno para el es muy difícil entender a Italia pero eso supo interpretarlo y esta ves Alemania beso a Italia y esta ves transmitiéndole sus sentimientos

-ve~ ve~- pronuncio un Italia sonrojado al termino del beso

Japón solo sonrió al fin sus amigos dieron el paso sería una buena historia para uno de sus mangas lástima que ya no podrá dibujarlo.

**You raise me up... To more than I can be.**

**(Tú me levantas... A más de lo que puedo ser)**

Y todo acabo, y nadie recordara este 21 de marzo del 5199 la fecha en la que el mundo herido llego al fin maldita ambición insaciable, maldita ambición…

Bueno esta historia me llego al escuchar esta canción y dije nah por que no…. Había visto varios fics de hetalia y vi que ninguno tocaba el tema del fin del el mundo (al menos no he visto) xDD he comentarios? º/º Y se aceptan criticas siempre que no sean groseras por favor sean suaves conmigo si no les envió a doitsu! Italia-chan me lo presta para defenderme xDDDD tal vez le falto algún personaje o no es tan bien desarrollada pero a mí me gusto :3

Ja ne


End file.
